With the development of Internet technology, various services are provided by websites, such as free mailbox, instant messaging, videos, and the like. Typically, for a user to utilize these services, the user needs to register an account and set a password on a designated webpage, and after successful registration, uses the account and the password to login in on the webpage, so as to use the services provided the website.
In order to improve the security of the account, a security authentication method is introduced in various websites, in which during the process of account login, a security token may also be used in addition to the password. The security token may be an application installed in a terminal device. Once a user binds a token key assigned by a server to the account, the token key may be used in subsequent logins, thereby improving the security of the account.